Remember Me
by breeze33
Summary: When Aang and Katara’s daughter is kidnapped, it becomes Fire Lord Zuko son's obsession to find the girl he loves. Original Chracters. Written about 20 years after the last episode. Please RR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. James Cameron owns "Avatar" and Nickelodeon owns the rest!

Remember Me

Prologue

If you had told me a year ago things would turn out this way, I would have laughed in your face. Not even a snicker but a full on belly aching laugh. Tears would have run down my cheeks and I might have begged you to stop. If you would have explained my situation I would have told you it was impossible. Funny how life never ever goes the way you plan. I always thought myself a great warrior. I always thought nothing could slow me down or cause me to fall. Still, some people can see things you can't and use it against you. That's exactly what happened to me.

I mastered Firebending when I was fourteen. I mastered lighting when I was fifteen. With the teaching of my Great Uncle Iroh I have been able to do so with calm and patients. I don't use my lighting very often as it makes me feel connected in a way to my aunt and grandfather. No, I find joy and love in my firebending. When I turned fourteen my father took me to learn the true form of firebending from the dragons. Since then I have been called the greatest firebender in the world. Next to my father of course. He can still kick my ass with one flick of the wrist.

Growing up I was exposed to all forms of bending giving me an advantage and strength from there styles. Learning about my countries history gave me a burning drive to be better. To be as great as my father. Fire Lord Zuko is a great man. People credit his wisdom and honor in saving the world. Of course to me he is just dad. He along with my mother Queen Mie raised me in a warm caring environment. While he was gone often, when he was home he was always around. Every training session, every dinner, and every night he would see me to bed. He is my best friend along with my mother. He is the father he never had.

As crowned prince Helio of the Fire Nation I spent time with all my fathers close friends. I called them my uncles and aunts. They were my family seeing my real one beyond my parents were crazy or dead. Uncle Iroh passed away when I was 16 much to my father's heartbreak. I think the day he died my father began to love me even more. I have grown up spending most of my time with my "extended" family. These people were all legendary heroes. They had all worked together to save the world and bring peace and justice to every citizen. Their children were my most trusted and loyal friends.

Kumat is my best friend. We were born only a few months apart and have been throwing fire and water balls at another for as long as I can remember. My Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki have daughter also named Kya. She isn't a bender but she is a great warrior and like an older sister. She is two years older but may as well be forty five. So unlike her father much more like her Aunt.

Tessa is the daughter of my Aunt Toph and her husband The Duke. No one knows his first name. I don't think anyone has ever asked. She is an earth bender. Not as gifted as her mother, she can see, she is the youngest in our group. Only thirteen but she was the first to master her element at age of ten and the most determined fighter I have ever met besides myself.

Then there is Ornith. Growing up she was the nail in my side. The pain in my royal ass. She is the daughter of my Uncle Aang and Aunt Katara. She is the first airbender to be born in over a hundred years. She is a master of her element and the only person who has ever made my lose my temper and burn something down. She is two years younger then me but I used to swear she was mentally six. Easily distracted and fun loving she would drive me crazy while trying to train. My father said she is just like my Uncle Aang and that her easy nature was part of being an airbender. She was also fearless and loyal to a point of it being a fault. To me she was nothing more then a child. Some much time I wasted seeing her as nothing. A little girl. So much time lost that I will never get back. So much time …

The saying 'I royally fucked up' applies to me so well it makes me sick.

I sometimes think back to the last time I saw her. I sometimes think back to the moment I first met her. Well, that moment I don't remember but I think about my first memory with her. I remember how we would fight and yell at each other while are parents begged us to get along. How she would knock me over in sparing sessions and laugh about it making me angry. I remember how I felt the first time I saw her after her return from her retreat to the air temples for two years. How my throat constricted and I suddenly couldn't breath. I remember the first time I realized she was beautiful. I remember huge blue eyes and the wind.

I remember everything.

Mostly I remember how I lost her. How she had run from me and then been taken from all of us. I remember how I had fought back tears when my mother had told me of her kidnapping. How I had set fire to the curtains in the war room after the meeting with my father, when he told me he could do nothing because she wasn't a member of the fire nation. How he wouldn't start a war or uprising over one girl. Even if it was her. How my Uncle Aang and Aunt Katara agreed with him and said she would want the same thing. To do and sacrifice whatever it took to keep peace in our world.

That is why I ran. That is why I am sitting here now somewhere in the earth nation with my three loyal companions searching for her. All of us are runaways. When I had first left I had decided to go alone but soon found there was no getting rid of my friends. I was now grateful for them every second of the day.

She has been missing for a year. We have been looking all over the world for nine months. We have found nothing. I know everyone is thinking there is a very good chance she is dead. Killed the moment my father refused to negotiate my Aunts release for her freedom. That is what they had wanted and that was something my father would never do. Not even for me. My aunt has a small group of rebels still loyal to her. When I say small I mean very very small. Still it makes it easy for them to hide and go unnoticed. To blend in as nothing more then a normal citizen.

Yet, somehow I know she is alive. I can feel it. Every time the wind blows my heart tells me its her. I can feel her calling out to me. Begging me to find and save her. I will not give up. I will not let her die alone. I will not let our last conversation be a huge fight. I will find her and tell her how I feel, how I have always felt and beg for her forgiveness in return. I will save her.

I close my eyes and remember that night. I hadn't seen her in two years. No one had. She had began her monk retreat when she was 13. She was still a child. Still an annoying know it all. Short and scrawny. Always breaking things and running around with Tessa. Driving Kumat and me crazy while I was deep into my lightning training.

The night she left for her retreat she had pulled me aside from everyone else and given me a hug. I returned it. I loved her no matter how much she got in my nerves. She told me she was scared and that she wasn't sure if she was ready to grow up. I reassured her she was and that I felt the same way before going to train with the dragons. She smiled and said maybe when she came back I would finally see her differently. At the time I didn't understand. Now I do. She already loved me.

The two years she was gone not much changed. Besides the passing of my uncle my life went on without much thought of the young airbender. Every know and again a windstorm would kick up and I would wonder how her retreat was going. If she was safe. Then we heard she would be returning on her fifteenth birthday. A celebration would be held for reaching her milestone year. For mastering her element.

I was excited to see her because I was anxious to spar with her. She and I were both masters now. Getting ready for the celebration Kumat had said he had seen her getting off her ship. He said she was different. When I asked how he shrugged and simply said, "She's grown up." I pulled my shoulder length hair into a ponytail and put on my traditional robes. Besides a huge scar I look almost like my fathers twin. But I have my mothers raven hair. I am tall and lean. The normal build of the fire nation. Strong broad shoulders and a long torso. Many of the girls in court flirt with me which is either because I am good looking or a prince I can never tell.

As I step into the grand ballroom with Kumat and Kya at my side, both dressed in blue, I quickly see what Kumat mean. She is standing with her parents. For the first time in my life I swear she took my breath away. Kya leans over and whispers into my ear, "You are staring. Close your mouth before something flies in it." I suddenly notice it is hanging open and close it.

Her long brown hair is hanging freely. I want to touch it. She is taller then before and her skin is pale and smooth. I want to touch it. She is wearing a simple blue dress with small flowers on them. I want to touch it. Her blue eyes are shinning and her lips have a light pink gloss on them. I want to touch it. Kumat pushes me forward to greet her and suddenly I am nervous.

"Ornith!" Kya squeals and runs to hug her. Kumat waits till they pull apart and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Lady Ornith." He winks. She smirks at him.

"Oh god please don't even start that!" Her voice is like a melody.

"Well you are a lady now." He laughs. She suddenly turns and her eyes are on me. He blue eyes are so alive and vibrant. I can't look away.

"Is he okay?" She says softly to Kya.

"Yeah, just give him a second. I think his whole life just changed." She whispers. Ornith gives her a odd look before stepping forward and bowing.

"Prince Helio." She says with her head down. This snaps me out of it. I reach forward and lift her chin with my hand. Her eyes meet mine confused. Still holding her chin I grab her free hand with mine own and pull her close.

"Don't ever bow to me. You are far to beautiful to bow to me." My voice is low and cracks. Her eyes widen at this and I begin to pull her towards the dance floor without asking. The music is slow and I grab her waist and we fall into the formal dance.

"So your not even going to say hello?" She quirks her eyebrow.

"Hello." I say simply.

"Hi." She smiles back. I can't help it and a smirk falls on my face.

"You look beautiful." I whisper. She begins to blush and I feel like the Fire Lord already.

"You look nice." She stutters. "When was the last time you cut your hair? Its almost as long as mine." She is making small talk and I don't want to play the game.

"Not since you left." I answer.

"Wow! Two years? You are lazy." She winks. I take a chance and pull her closer by the waist and put her hand against my chest. I begin to rock us slower then the music and can feel her heartbeat against my chest. "I missed you." She says softly. Did I miss her? I did. In all honesty I missed her when my uncle died and when I was bored with not much to do. She had always been up for anything and often we had gotten into trouble together.

"I missed you too." I lean forward and press my lips against her ear. "Don't ever leave for so long again." She nods her head slowly and I smile again. "How was your retreat? What did you learn?" I ask.

"Oh it was wonderful! I am a master now and I feel so much more connected with the past. Such a stronger sense of pride and love." She is smiling wide now.

"Thats how I felt after meeting with the Dragons." I agree. Her smile falls and she lets out a sigh. "Whats is it?" I ask.

"I'm sorry about you uncle. I'm sorry I was gone."

"You werent gone. I felt your spirit." I say simply. We rock a few more minutes and the song ends. Pulling apart we both clap and she smiles at me. Holy hell I would die for her already.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." She smiles.

"Follow me." I take her hand and pull her towards the balcony. Once outside she walks in front of me and I follow closely stealing a sniff of her hair. Flowers. Once we reach the rail she turns to face me and I quickly capture her with both hands on the rail.

"What did you want to ask Helio?" She says nervously.

"Can I try something?" My voice is husky. She nervously shakes her head yes. Slowly I take one hand from the rail and plunge it into her beautiful hair. I slowly lean forward and bring her lips to mine. She doesn't fight it. Instead I can feel her getting on her tip toes to bring me closer. I kiss her. Its small and sweet yet it takes my breath away. She gasps slightly and pulls back. If I hadn't been able to use lighting before I am sure I could have in that moment. Everything was alive. I pull her head more forcefully and kiss her more passionatly. Its amazing. Its wonderful. Its everything. She moans softly and I suddenly feel more on fire then I ever have in my life. After a long moment I pull away. We are both breathing hard. Are forheads still pushed together. I being to laugh.

"What's so funny?" she smiles.

"I can't believe its you. I mean your so different. So beautiful. Who would have thought you would become all this?" I smile back. She pulls away.

"What do you mean?" She looks serious. Upset almost.

"You were just a kid before. An annoying brat. Always breaking things. Now you're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. A lady." I lean in to kiss her again but she pulls away.

"I'm still me Helio. I'm still that girl." She begins to walk away. I chase after her.

"That not what I meant Ornith." I say quickly.

"Isn't it? What because I am pretty you think I am perfect? Well let me tell you something I am still a goof ball. I still break things all the time. If you found that annoying as children then you will now too. So don't waste either of our time. Go on being Mr. Serious and I will continue to be a child." I go to grab her hand but suddenly a gust of wind pushes me away. "Your such a jerk you know that. All this time I waited for you to accept me for who I am. To like me for being a free spirit. I will never be a noble women. I will never be a perfect lady. So have a nice life and fine someone who will!"

"Fine!" I yell. Fire appears at the end of my fist. "You're such a child Ornith. I fear for the future of the Airbenders nation if you are thier only hope!" I scream. Only she can make me so angry. She frowns at me and I can see tears in her eyes.

"Tell my parents I walked home. Thank you Majesty for your advice and time." With that she turns and leaves. I slam my fist into the ground and fire erupts around me.

That was the last anyone saw her. I was the last person to speak with her. Because of me she was alone and taken. Because of my stupidity. So now I sit against this tree unable to sleep. Searching and praying to find her soon.

I will do anything to bring her back to me. Anything.

A/N: Okay kinda long. I had a lot to introduce and get out of the way. This is my first Avatar fic and I have never done and entire set of original characters before. Please review. This is scary and new for me so advie and info I may get wrong with helpful!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Remember Me

Chapter 1

**HPOV**

I watch the sun creep over the horizon. The birds begin to cheap and the morning dew makes everything sparkle. I begin to roll up my unused sleeping bag. My friends are still sleeping and Kumat it snoring as loudly as ever. I stand and stretch before moving into the trees. I push a few branches out of my way before coming to the clearing next to our camp. Sitting and crossing my legs I begin my morning meditation while soaking up the warm sun.

Breath in. Breath out.

I close my eyes and try to find an inner stillness within myself. I focus on my breathing and the sun.

Breath in. Breath out.

I think of the color red. I think of the garden in the palace back home. I think of my father and how much I miss are daily meditations together.

Breath in. Breath out.

I think of my mother and how worried she must be. How I left her without a note. She had know what I was up to and begged me not to do anything stupid. The pleading look she gave me before leaving my room the night before we ran. How I had promised her only knowing I would break it.

Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out.

I think of her walking away. I tell myself to follow her but I don't. In my mind I have pictured what happened next. I have imagined this scene a thousand times. I can see men grabbing her. I see her fighting them off with her bending. They had to gag her as well as bound her hands and feet.

Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out.

I see tears streaming down her face. In my mind they slap her before dragging her away into the darkness where no one can hear her scream. I can feel my heart racing. All hopes of meditation are lost and the adrenalin kicks in. My anger begins to boil over. Anger at family for not doing anything. Anger at her for running into the darkness so foolishly.

Anger at myself. I was such a jerk. I was so stupid and weak. I was to afraid to chase her and tell her so many things. Instead I sat there like a kid pounding my fist into the ground and cursing. I can feel the fire begin to burn on my hands. With a yell of frustration I send fire flying into the air before falling forward onto my elbows. I run my hands through my hair and pant heavily.

Meditation has been near impossible. I am so conflicted and so full of remorse I can no longer center anything within myself. The first time I tried to meditate after she was taken I nearly burned myself alive. It was frustrating to even try but being without meditation was worse. Being without her has been horrific.

"No luck?" I look up quickly to see Kumat standing against a tree. Popping some kind of berry into his mouth as if he is bored.

"No." I answer simply. I pound the dirt once more before standing and walking towards him.

"You need to get a hold on your temper." He sighs. He hands me some berries before we start walking towards the camp.

"I know. I'm trying okay?" He puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey man I am always here for you. Even the Fire Prince needs a hug every now and then." He says with a smirk. I give him my best 'Zuko' scowl before shoving him off me. We make it back to camp and we find it is almost packed. Kya is putting the fire out while Tessa puts the packs on our Dragon Moose's back.

"So where to today Helio?" Kya ask. "We are in need of some supplies. Some food." She finishes. I pull out a map and being to look for the nearest market.

"There is a market about five miles north. It has a shipping port. We have covered this island. From there we can move onto the next island and ask around for leads." I answer before folding back up the map. They all nod and begin to mount up.

After twenty of so minutes of silence I hear Tessa move to my side. I look over at her and she gives me a small smile. I smile back slightly before it falls from my lips.

"I had a dream about her last night Helio." She says softly. I turn my head and give her a small nod. "She was walking down the street and didn't recognize me. When I called out to her she kept walking like she couldn't hear me scream." She let out a deep sigh and I could see the tears forming. "When I chased after her a sudden gust of wind came and pushed me back. Not matter now fast I ran. No matter how much bending I used I couldn't get to her. Then I realized SHE was the one pushing me away. Like she didn't want to be found."

"She wants to be found. She didn't leave Tess she was taken." I say firmly.

"But its been so long. What if she has forgotten us?" She wipes her tears with her sleeve. I bring my Dragon Moose to a stop and look at her.

"She could never forget you." I say simply. I almost forget that she wasn't there the night of Ornith's disappearance. Her ship had been delayed and she missed her welcome home party. Tessa hasn't seen her best friend in almost three years. "If she wanted to hide from anyone it would be me. Not you Tessa. She loves you." I don't wait for her response before giving my Dragon Moose a kick and moving forward.

Yet, part of me can't help but wonder … How can we find no information on her? How can we find no clues? How hasn't she escaped? Then I stop the train of thinking. I know what conditions it takes to keep any bender down. I know the teas and remedies used to make bending impossible. I know the knots and chains they would use to keep her hidden. So I don't think about it.

If I do I will begin to cry.

**OPOV**

It's always so cold in here. Always. No matter what time of the year it is outside these walls in my room its freezing. I shudder slightly before pulling my knees closer to my chest. I begin to rock back and forth trying to muster some body heat when a loud banging makes me jump. The door to my room opens and I come face to face with my capture. I look down towards the ground and don't make eye contact. I somehow hug me knees even closer then before.

"Airbender!" The voice says hauntingly. "The guards tell me you refuse to drink your tea. How rude of you."

"Its poisoned." I answer.

"No it's not your stupid girl. If it was you would dead." The voice draws.

"Then why can't I bend?" I ask smartly.

"Drink your tea or I will make you." I swallow loudly at this. Am I scared? Yes. Am I giving up? Never.

"They wont agree to your terms. Why not just kill me already?" I ask softly. On my worst days I have begged them to kill me. On my best I chocked and killed one of there own.

"While the Fire Lord is foolish his son is much more so. He will come looking for you. Along with your friends. Once we have all five of the great traitors children they will have no choice." The voice answers smartly. "Now, drink your tea." It commands.

"No." I whisper. Before I have a chance to move a hand is around my neck and I am being pushed off the bed and up the wall. My hands fly too the hands around my throat and I do my best to pull them away. Its useless. I am weak. I am thin as a rail. I open my mouth to gasp for air and when I do scorching hot liquid pours down my throat. I go to spit it out but a hand has clamped over my lips and I swallow the liquid desperate to breath.

Once I do the hands throw me to the floor and onto my side. With one gut wrenching kick to the stomach my captor exits my room with a slam of the metal door. Tears stream down my face and I clutch my throat gasping for air. Once my breathing steadies I move to stand only to let out a painful yelp. I think a rib might be broken. Falling back onto the floor I make no move to stand.

How long have I been here? I wonder. How long until they kill me already. I turn onto my stomach and put my fingers down my throat trying desperately to vomit the tea back up. I know it useless. The poison has already done its work. I wont be able to bend for at least three days. I feel a fresh batch of tears rise up and I try my best to push them away.

"Remember your parents. Your father never gave up. Your mother is strong. You are their daughter. You can handle this." I whisper to myself out loud. I take a few deep breaths claming my nerves. Finally I slowly move to my bed and carefully climb up cringing in pain as I do. I lay flat on my back and stare at the empty ceiling above.

I miss my parents. I wish my dad could save me but I know he can't. His job is too bring and keep peace to the world. Starting a war, even for his own child, is against everything he stands for. I have gone through the same monk training and understand sacrifice for the greater good. About understanding some things are bigger then yourself. I'm not angry at him. Mostly I am just sad I may never see them again. Any of them.

Yet, I know one person will never give up on me. A boy with amber eyes who stays with me every night in my dreams. A boy who would now be eighteen and ready to be the next Fire Lord. A boy who I foolishly ran from because I was to afraid to accept that I had in fact grown up. I know he is out there. I know he is looking. But if they find him, then Fire Lord Zuko can start a war for his only son's life.

In my heart I wish for one thing.

"Helio please save me." I say to the empty darkness.

In my mind I pray for another.

'Please Helio forget me forever.'

A/N: Please Read and Review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed and took the time to read my story! I need a beta reader to help me with simple grammar and suggestions. I am dyslexic so typing on the computer is extra challenging for me. I miss small things! Haha! Hope everyone is enjoying my story! Now on with the show!

Remember Me

Chapter 2

**OPOV**

The door to my room swings open. I quickly jolt up from sleep. My side stills aches but before I can flinch my wrist are taken. They begin to tie them up with thick rope. I don't struggle. I wont win. After they tie my wrist they begin with my ankles. After they finish they yank me up off the bed and begin pushing me towards the doorway. I glance back at my room not knowing it will be the last time I will set eyes on it. They drag me down the hall and then another. They twist and turn longer then before and suddenly I see daylight.

I have not seen the sun shine in almost a year. The gold bright color at the end of the hall becomes vivid with every step. One final turn and I am standing outside. Its an empty courtyard. Abandoned. Filled with weeds and trash. Long forgotten. It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

Sunlight. I squint my eyes. They begin to burn instantly but I fight to keep them open. To afraid it will fade if I close my eyes. The warm sun hits my skin and I find it hard to stand. I never ever thought I would see the sun again. I was so sure I would die in the dark room with nothing but candle light. I fall to my knees and the guards let me. I reach my bound hands forward and touch the dirt. Its warm and rough. I want to lay down in it.

I lift my head again and take in a deep breath of the fresh air. Air. Wonderful clean air. I feel it flow into my lungs and back out. The cool moisture burns but I ach for more. My element is always present, that's true, but there is noting like fresh clean air. If I could bend now I would probably cause a windstorm out of my joy alone. And in that moment I am more determined then ever to get my bending back.

"Clean her up!" I hear a voice order. I look up and see my capture staring down at me. "Give her a bath and clean up her hair. She needs to look like her old self." He winks at me before walking away. I crease my eyebrows not sure what he means. Then I realize.

"NO!" I yell. "You can't! It wont work!"

"It will. Once people see you walking down the street they will talk. Then your friends will come running right for you and into my trap." He looks over his shoulder and laughs. "Then I will have everything I need to free the true Fire Lord." He walks away before I can respond. The guards yank me up and begin to drag me further away from the building. I see now it is old and falling apart. If I could bend I would have easily knocked it over with a flick of the wrist.

They pull me out of the courtyard and being down a wooden path. I look nervously around and the gurad seems to notice. "The compound has no running water. There is a small river just up ahead you can clean up in." He grumbles. After what seems like forever they bring me to the edge of a small river. The guard unties my hands. He moves to lift my shirt and I naturally grab my shoulders covering my chest before he can.

"Please. I can do it myself." For the first time I look at them both. They are young. Not much older then twenty. Still just young kids like myself. "Please can you at least turn your backs until I'm in? It's not like I can bend or anything." They look at each other for a second before nodding.

"Don't try anything." He says. I nod and wait while they turn. I take a deep breath. We are at least half a mile from the courtyard and building they have kept me in. I can run. I am strong. It will be at least an hour before someone comes looking for us. I take a deep breath before closing my eyes.

I spent every summer growing up with my Aunt and Uncle on Kyoshi Island. We went swimming, had picnics, and learned how to fight like a warrior. My warrior training began when I was six and ended when I was thirteen. All I needed were there backs turned and my hands free. I can do this.

I take a deep breath.

Using my air bender reflexes I reach forward and yank their swords out of the holsters on their hips. I kill them both within two seconds. One stab to the throat to silence their cries. Then one to the back to kill instantly.

They slump forward and I yank one of the swords free. Cutting the ropes at my feet I check the mans pockets and find Earth Kingdom money. I go to run then notice the river. Looking down stream I see it begin to pick up speed after this bend. It would be harder to track me in the river. I pocket the money and a small dagger one of them had around there ankles. Then I jump in the water and begin to swim as fast as possible.

I don't look back.

**HPOV**

"Come on Helio! PLEASE!" Kya begs. "We are so close and Aunt Katara said she was always right!"

"Yeah maybe she could even help us!" Adds Kumat.

"She was wrong about a volcano erupting. How can she help us?" I say dryly. Kya smacks her hand against her forehead. "Besides that was like twenty something years ago. She's probably dead."

"Seriously we can use all the help we can get!" She yells at me. Kumat puts his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down. "NO! I am going to say this. We have been looking for almost a year and found nothing! NOTHING! She could be dead or close to it and I know its stupid but what else do we have to go on right now?" She slams her foot into the ground. Tessa jumps slightly.

"Kya maybe we should …" Kumat starts.

"No. She is right. What else do we have." I say. Kya's eye meet mine and I see her anger fade. "I'm the reason this happened and I should be grateful for your advice."

"Helio I didn't mean it like that." She whispers.

"But that's the truth isn't it?" I ask simply. "We will go see Aunt Wu." I don't wait for a reaction before I start walking in the direction of a large volcano in the distance. We walk in silence for about an hour before coming to the entrance of the small Village of Makapu.

Sometime its easy to forget how powerful Aang is. He is so quiet and mellow that when people talk about him during the war its almost like a fairytale. Then you see things like the rock wave that once protected this village and know how powerful he is. I wonder how brave or stupid my father must have been to stand up against him.

"Wow." Kumat sighs. "He wasn't even in the Avatar state when he did this."

"He was also like eleven or something." Adds Kya.

"Psssh my mom could have done that with her eyes closed." Tessa jokes. I can help but smile.

"Your mom couldn't bend lava Tessa." I say wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"She can bend anything with earth fragments in it Helio. Trust me." She smiles up at me.

"Even your dear daddy Duke?" I tease.

"Especially Daddy Duke." She lightly punches me in the gut before we make are way deeper into the village. Its fairly small and the people smile as we walk by. We make our way to the courtyard and ask someone if Aunt Wu is still alive. They smile and point to a building just off the courtyard. We head straight for it and knock.

The door slides open revealing a women about the age or our parents. She smiles down at us and bows before waving us in. We find seats on the floor and sit while she brings us tea and something to eat. After placing the food in front she smiles again.

"Hello, My name is Meng. I am Aunt Wu's assistant. She has been expecting you." She bows and smiles again. "She has asked to see Miss Kya first. This way please." Kya all but bolts for the door. Meng lets her in before joining us again. She sits and waits with us while we snack and rest. After a few minutes there is a knock at the door and she moves to answer it. We hear a few mumbles and Tessa grabs a sleeve and points to the man in the doorway.

"Look how big his ear are!" She whispers. I smile before giving her a look of disapproval. She just continues to laugh to herself. Meng closes the door and joins us again.

"Forgive me. My husband always forgets his jacket so I leave one here for him." She smiles before sipping her tea. We smile and nod back. After about ten minutes Kya comes bouncing into the room with a smile on her face. She slides down next to Kumat and sighs.

"Did she say anything about Ornith?" I ask. This seems to snap her back to reality.

"No. I'm sorry. But I am going to marry a very handsome prince!" She beams. The three of us smack a hand against our forehead. Next was Kumat who was going to marry a very beautiful waterbender with white hair. Then Tessa who was going to marry a man with a first and last name. I think she was a little angry hers was so vague. Then finally it was my turn.

I was nervous and I didn't know why. My hands felt warmer then normal. Meng led me to the room and the doors slid open. I step inside and bowed. When I looked up I see an old women with graying black hair. She is sitting next to a fire in the center of the room and smiles at me. She motioned for me to sit next to her and I followed orders.

"Ah Crowned Prince Helio so nice to finally meet you." Her voice is crackly. She reaches up and touches the left side of my face. "Aw so much like your father yet so different. You unlike him wear a different kind of scar." I nod slowly in agreement. "Yet, like your father what you want you get." I nod again. "You want nothing more then to find her?' I nod again. She smiles at this. Then slaps my face. Sweetly? "Then lets find her sweet boy."

A/N Please Please Read and Review! And if you wanna beta please let me know!!


	4. Chapter 4

Remember Me

Chapter 3

**OPOV**

_Amber … so beautiful._

_It is my favorite color. It is warm and inviting. Every place I look the color is engulfing all my senses. I can not escape it. Gazing into the color I feel safe in a way. Like I am home. Maybe that is why I loved him for as long as I could remember. His eyes were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Against his pale skin and raven hair he seem almost animal like. Different from all those around me. _

_I see him now walking towards me. He has the same look he wore the night of my homecoming. His eyes are fixated on my and I feel my cheeks begin to burn under his intense stare. He has always been passionate but normally he saves that look for his training. Now with his eyes gazing at me as if I were fire itself I am finding it so had to breath. _

"Miss wake up please!" The voice begged.

_With this plea his image evaporates into thin air. 'No!' I think to myself. I want nothing more then to be surrounded by this color. I feel safe for the first time in so long. To see him and know he wants me. Please bring him back._

"Miss please! Please, I can't carry you without any help!" The voice urged. It was a female voice I could tell. Young and sweet sounding.

'_Go away." I hear myself whimper but I fight the urge to open my eyes. I don't want this life anymore. I can't do this anymore._

"I'm sorry but you left me no choice." The voice warns.

Suddenly I hear a swoosh and something collides with my face. My eyes shoot open but I can't make anything out in the bright sunlight. I yelp but before I can scream a hand is covering my mouth. I finally start to make out a young girl. She looks close in age to me. Her hair is brown and long. Her eyes green and I instantly know she is from the earth kingdom.

"Shhh …" She whispers. "There were strange men wandering these woods. They look mean and when I jumped down the side of the bank to hide I saw you laying in the sand." She slowly pulls her hand away and smiles. "I almost left you for dead but noticed you breathing. I pushed you back into the water with me and floated a few miles down." It was then I noticed we were both dripping wet.

"Thank you." I rasped. I slowly pulled away from the girl and sat up on my elbows. Taking in my surroundings I noticed I seemed to be in a less dense woodland then before. Letting out a deep breath I smile up at the girl. "Thank you for saving my life. I am Ornith." I say weakly.

"I'm Cordelia. Was I right … were those men looking for you?" She asked.

"Yes, I believe they were. Have you seen any sign of them?" I make a move to stand but feel my knees buckle before I am fully upright. Cordelia reached out and helps steadies me and I see we are about the same height.

"I think I lost them. Still we should hurry to town. We will be safer surrounded by the people of my village." With that she gives me a small tug. I assume we are head towards her village and begin to make week steps.

How long had I been in the water before I blacked out. The morning tea they gave me must have been poisoned so if I made a move to escape I wouldn't have gotten far. Being in the water had thrown them off apparently.

"Thank you again. Where are we if you don't mind me asking." I still have absolutely no idea where in the world I actually am.

"I live in a small village called Huriko about a hundred miles outside Ba Sing Se." She answered. At this I feel my heart skip. I almost lost my footing.

"A hundred miles …" I whisper.

"Yeah, sounds far but there are a ton of different ways to get there." My new friend answered. I smiled at the girl. We continue walking and I begin to form a plan.

A hundred miles wasn't far at all. I have a few days before my bending will return. Until then I can build a glider like my father had taught me so long ago. I could easily be in the capital city within a week. I was finally starting to feel happy for the first time in a long time because Ba Sing Se meant one thing.

Of all of my Aunts and Uncles only one had returned to her home country. My Mother and Father lived in the Fire capital. At first my mother had hated it but it was important for my dad to be close to Uncle Zuko during the rebuilding of the world basically. When things had finally leveled off they decided to stay for all my friends lived there. Uncle Sokka had moved back to the fire capital when he discovered Kumat's water bending so Aunt Katara could teach him to master his skills.

No, only one had moved back and stayed in her home country. Of all the kingdoms to land on I had actually gotten lucky. I was going to be safe with her because no one, not even Uncle Zuko, messed with my Aunt Toph.

**HPOV**

I sit on my sleeping mat watching the fire dance in our camp. I can hear the wood cracking and small sparks float up into the sky before burning out. The fire keeps dancing on. Twisting and living. I wonder how the air can kill the spark yet keep the fire alive. How can it do two things at once. Fire is a complicated thing but air is an invisible mystery. I am amazed at how much we are defined by what we bend.

She is either alive or dead. All Aunt Wu could see was her floating face up down a river. She seemed to be unconscious. Her eyes closed. Her limbs dead. How she described her was no the girl I saw so long ago. Her face was bruised and cut. Her skin pale and her frame dangerously thin. That was all she could get. I have no clue of anything else.

The description of her alone was tearing me apart. From what she had said Ornith now looked a shell of her former self. The beautiful radiant girl who was always so alive seemed to be barely hanging on. I always knew they would treat her poorly but to have these fears confirmed was almost to much to take.

I put my hands on my face and start to rub my eyes. I would give anything to see that young ball of energy again. The girl who would make me run around the palace playing practical jokes on everyone. The girl who would tease me about how serious I was and push my buttons. I would give anything to have just a tiny piece of her again.

I let out a deep calming breath and repeat what I had told myself a million times since this afternoon. 'If something happened to her your would feel it. You would know.' I don't know how I knew this, I just did. Are fates are entwined together. Her destiny is my destiny. Somehow the five of us have been since birth. I am not the only one who would feel it if we lost her.

When I had told them what Aunt Wu had seen I had felt the pain in there hearts. At the same time I felt the determination as well. We had all agreed we would keep looking. We would find her. Even if it was just her body. We were going to bring her home.

Funny how air can kill and give life at the same time.

**A/N: please read and review**


End file.
